nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Presea Testarossa
| gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0011According to the Japanese Nanoha Wiki, Precia was 23 when Alicia was born in 0034. | died = (MIA) | relatives = Testarossa family | partner = Jail Scaglietti (in crime) | affiliations = member of::Project Fate | occupation = Scientist Familiar expert | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa | magic_rank = | device = | familiar = Rinis | name_ja = プレシア・テスタロッサ | name_romaji = Pureshia Tesutarossa | first = | last = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} , also transliterated as Presia, is the first main villain of the appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha original series; however, she does not appear in Triangle Heart. She is voiced by . A mage and the main resident of the residence::Garden of Time, Precia sends her daughter Fate Testarossa out to Earth to collect a set of Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds, while evading the Time-Space Administration Bureau. While a researcher of familiars, she does not have one of her own during Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and her weapon is unnamed. Precia in Nanoha Precia first appears in episode 7, having previously been mentioned as the reason that Fate is gathering Jewel Seeds. She is abusive and cruel, torturing Fate simply for not getting enough Jewel Seeds and not disposing of potential hindrance Nanoha. Though Arf hates Precia and tells Fate that she is not worth it, Fate asserts that she remembers a time when Precia was kind and stable, and thinks that she will be cured of her insanity if she gets the Jewel Seeds. Precia lives in a gloomy hideout in the Garden of Time with Fate and Arf, although the latter two generally "live" in their apartment in Uminari City more than the hideout itself. Precia spends the entirety of the series in the Garden of Time, and always transformed, except in flashbacks. She used to be a scientist involved in many areas of research, including the creation of familiars, but had another secret, forbidden project. Late in the series, Arf finally strikes out at Precia, and is thrown out as "useless". Precia supervises Fate's winner-takes-all fight with Nanoha, and when Fate loses, sends a storm to attack Fate and steal her Jewel Seeds before she can give them away. The Time-Space Administration Bureau, having joined up with Nanoha and labeled Precia as a dangerous criminal, traces her to the Garden of Time and attempts to capture her. Precia defeats their first group of soldiers and, realizing that Fate is among those observing her in the Arthra, reveals that Fate is a clone of her biological daughter Alicia. Precia went insane when Alicia died and concentrated herself on her secret project, which researched both cloning and the forbidden art of resurrection: Project Fate, from which Fate Testarossa takes her name. She also reveals that Fate was a temporary replacement, a tool to get the Jewel Seeds so that Precia could go to the ancient capital of the magical worlds, Al-Hazard, and retrieve the lost technology that could finish her work.Precia: "I'll tell you something good, Fate. Ever since I've created you, I've always..." / Nanoha: "Stop it (hurting Fate)!"/ Precia: "Hated you!"(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, translation- The Triad) Precia activates the nine Jewel Seeds in her possession and wishes to go to Al-Hazard. This action causes a massive dimensional disturbance, and the Garden of Time begins to fall apart. When Fate joins up with Nanoha and the TSAB forces, she attempts to save Precia, but the crazed mage refuses, laughing in her face and choosing to die with the preserved body of Alicia rather than face a several-hundred-year sentence for her crimes. In the end, she falls without a struggle into a dimensional void. Precia in A's Though presumably dead, Precia's influence is still felt throughout A's, as when Fate learns that the Wolkenritter are also artificially created beings, and wonders if she, like they originally were, has no heart or soul. When Fate is captured by the Book of Darkness and thrown into a dream from which she will never want to wake, a version of Precia appears very different from the one that Fate and the viewers know. This Precia is kind, gentle and would never lay a hand on her twin daughters Fate and Alicia. She and the dream-Alicia represent the life that Fate has always wanted to live, but Fate must leave them to their ideal world and return to her own real world to save Nanoha and friends. Powers Precia's Device is not named in canon sources, just as the majority of her spells. Her Device appears as a small staff that can transform into a whip. Like many mages, she is capable of uses::telepathy. According to the booklet that came with the 1st movie, Precia was an SS raked mage, which makes her the most powerfull mage untill the end of A's. Precia has displayed a number of magical abilities, such as conjuring shackles attached to chains that hang from the ceiling; levitation of herself (though not quite to the unassisted flight levels) and of heavy objects such as Alicia's tank; an area of effect attack that took out an entire Time-Space Administration Bureau troop; the potent Photon Bullet spell; clairvoyance, with which she tracked Fate's progress from her throne room (though it is unclear whether she can scry anything else); and a massive purple lightning storm that she can sent even to another dimension. The signal from the latter was so strong that Amy Limietta was able to trace its origin in seconds. Precia used this spell to simultaneously attack Fate and retrieve her Jewel Seeds. In the end of the first season, Precia was able to use nine Jewel Seeds without merging with them and becoming a deformed monster. However, only having nine out of twenty-one, she had very low chances to actually reach Al-Hazard. It is unknown whether she succeeded, as she was last seen passively plummeting into the interdimensional space. Spells References Category:Characters